Street Challenges
Street Challenges are tasks that players have to complete in Jet Set Radio Future to unlock more Graffiti Souls. Street Challenged only become available after the Mystery Tape in the area has been found. Completing all of the Street Challenges unlocks the respective area in Test Run mode. The complete list of Mystery Tapes and their locations can be found here. Challenge Breakdown Dogenzaka Hill ' *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 3 *20 Tricks *50,000 points *Avenue, Long Grind For the 5th Challenge, 'Avenue, Long Grind', you must grind the rail on the left side of the road at the start of the level. You have to grind that rail, and jump to the two smaller rails and grind those as well. Let yourself fall off the last rail and the Graffiti Soul will appear. 'Shibuya Terminal ' *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 3 *25 Tricks *100,000 points *Platform of (symbol) x 13, not to fall down The last Challenge's description is somewhat vague. What they are asking is to land on all 13 of the bus shelters without touching the ground. You can use rails, wallrides Boost Dashes, and rooftops to reach the platforms. This Challenge is very buggy and might not unlock when it should. If it does not, keep jumping between other platforms or start over. This video gives a good example of what can go wrong and how to remedy the situation. Doing extra hops on the platforms can help register as landing on one. 'Chuo Street ' *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 4 *30 Tricks *60,000 points *G->W->G->W->... reach for the sewer The final Challenge is asking to Grind then Wallride from the end of the mall you run through all the way to the halfpipe. From the exit of the mall, jump on the first rail, jump to the billboard to wallride, then fall on to the next rail. Jumping to the next rail won't count. When you get to the end, do not actually go into the halfpipe. On the last rail, slow yourself down enough so you will land between the end of the last rail and the start of the halfpipe. The Soul should unlock after you land. 'Rokkaku-dai Heights ' *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 4 *35 Tricks *40,000 points *Chimney #1, Grind Chimney #1 is in the immediate area as soon as you enter the level but takes a bit of work to get up to. To the left of the building where the Mystery Tape was located, behind some buildings, there is a spiral staircase. Grind up the right side and it will transfer you to a power line, which you follow right up the chimney. The soul appears as soon as you auto jump off the top of the chimney and land on the power line you came in on. '99th Street ''' *Grind Combo x 15 *Air Combo x 4 *40 Tricks *60,000 points *East, South, West, North, East gates, grind The gates are referring to the rails around the walkway surrounding the Dragon Tower. To avoid doing unnecessary laps, from the bast of the tower, head to the west area of the map. The gate will have the kanji for 'East' on it. Grind the rail on the right all the way around, adjusting your speed as necessary. Do not turn in midair to make the next rail. When you have made a full loop, fall off the rail, putting you on the ground at the 'East' gate where you started. The game is very buggy in giving the Graffiti Soul here, so if it does not unlock, run the route again. Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 4 *45 Tricks *100,000 points *150,000 points Both here and the Bottom Point of Sewage Facility do not have 'unique' Challenges, rather another points goal. The 500-point rail at the top of the level is more than long enough to earn over 150,000 points. '''Bottom Point of Sewage Facility *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 4 *50 Tricks *50,000 points *70,000 points This area and the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility just have increased point goals instead of a 'unique' goal. There are many 500-point rails in the large, open rooms in this level. Pick one and you will earn well over 70,000 points on one rail alone. 'Hikage Street ' *Grind Combo x 20 *Air Combo x 4 *55 Tricks *300,000 points *Overpass w/ a crane, G, Ground, Top, Ground This Challenge is done in the eastern stair section, which also has the 500-point rail for the 300,000 points Challenge. The easiest method to this challenge is grinding up the structure normally, however, when you reach the top, get off the rail and jump to the crane leaning against the stair structure and grind down that. The Graffiti soul unlocks when you touch the ground. The opposite method also works, going up the crane and grinding down the structure, however you have to land on the rail going in the right direction or it won't work. In order to complete the points challenge in this level, the player will need to grind the 500 point rails in the Eastern Overpass. Make sure to use the Y button in order to get the 16x multiplier, as this points challenge is impossible to achieve using only the X button for grind combos. 'Kibogaoka Hill ' *Grind Combo x 20 *Air Combo x 4 *50 Tricks *250,000 points *Gate of (a group of kanji) By far this is the easiest of the Street Challenges. All that is required is you reach the part of the level where Boogie spawns, go up to the top and ramp to the inner-left power line. Follow it all the way to the end and the line should drop you off right in front of the gate. Simple skate through the gate and the Graffiti Soul will unlock. 'Skyscraper District and Pharoah Park ' *Grind Combo x 20 *Air Combo x 4 *55 Tricks *70,000 points *Go circle around pharaoh The 'pharaoh' the challenge refers to is the tower with the pharaoh's head on it. Start wherever you like, you must grind the rails in a full unbroken loop in either direction. After grinding around the Pharaoh after a certain amount of time, the Graffiti Soul will spawn Note: On this level and Sky Dinosaurian Square, you must make a successful landing after completing your Air Combo for them to Challenge to count as completed. 'Highway Zero ' *Grind Combo x 15 *Air Combo x 5 *70 Tricks *90,000 points *W->W->W->W->W->W Similar to the unique Challenge from Chuo Street, you must make 6 consecutive wallrides. After the area with all of the power lines and stalls, there is a rooftop section with pipes you can grind on. Right after this section is the 6 billboards. Wallride then jump to all 6 and the Soul will appear as soon as you land. The Tricks Challenge can be hard here. Start in the area where the Pyro Golden Rhino would spawn and head down to the farthest rail away from the billboards. Grind on the rail and hold down on the thumbstick to slow down, and while slowing down, perform grind combos. Do speed up when big jumps are needed to jump from rail to rail. When arriving at the billboards and after wallriding the last billboard, be sure to land on the rail that connects to the phone poles. Slow down and do grind combos again, and the soul should spawn if done correctly. 'Sky Dinosaurian Square ' *Grind Combo x 50 *Air Combo x 6 *100 Tricks *10,000 points *Rail -> Swinging Ride -> Rail The Swinging Ride is about halfway through the level. An easy way to tackle this Challenge is to jump left from the yellow rail onto the Swinging Ride, jump to the other swinging ride car, then jump/Boost Dash and jump to the green rail which will not be far away. If done right, the Soul will appear as soon as you land on the green rail. This Challenge is also quite picky and may take multiple attempts. If the method outlined above does not work, try starting from the green rail, ending on the main yellow rail. 'The Fortified Residential Zone ' *Grind Combo x 10 *Air Combo x 8 *100 Tricks *50,000 points *Giant of Metal, grind up The second easiest unique Challenge in the game, next to Kibogaoka Hill. Simply grind up the large metal beam that connects the second level to the top where Yoyo was being held. Note: The 'Giant of Metal' is not long enough to get all 100 Tricks for another Challenge, even if you keep your speed to the minimum. The 100 tricks can easily be achieved in the beginning area. Grind up the stairs located on the right side as soon as you enter the level. It will lead the player to a red rail that loops into a ladder on each side of the rail. Keep doing grind combos on the red rail and jump onto the ladder when you are close to the end of the rail, and then immediately jump again to land back on the red rail to trick some more. Keep doing this until you reach 100 tricks.